Even Kings
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Crossover NarniaRayearth xxxHOLiC Shorts Continuity] ...When you hold the world in your hands, you have no need for wishes. Only to see them filled by the hands of ones children...


Even Kings

Written by Shaun Garin

* * *

Watanuki had a few quirks that Yuuko loved to tease the young boy about. Most importantly was his high pitched girly shriek of fright.

Yuuko got the warning prickling at her senses just a moment before the door slammed open and Watanuki practically skittered backwards, crab-walking like some kind of demented crustacean. At the door, a majestic figure stood, strong and proud in its bearing.

Her warm water bottle forgotten, Yuuko had gotten to her feet and swept the form into a grand hug. "It is GOOD to see you again," she gushed.

"And you as well, Witch of the Dimensions," said the being as he padded into the room, settling down on all fours, golden tuffed tail swishing behind him. "Greetings Son of Adam."

"Er, uh…" stammered Watanuki and Yuuko bonked him on the head lightly.

"Come now Watanuki; say hello."

"Er, hello Lion-san, I'm Watanuki Kimihiro. Nice to meet you." Awkwardly bowing to the lion, the warm deep voice rumbled in a soft laugh.

"Very well met Kimihiro, Son of Adam. I am Aslan." And the lion inclined his head politely.

"Watanuki, fetch some food for myself and our guests. The wine from Jerusalem in the back shelf will be well, as well as the flatbread."

Watanuki excused himself hastily as he scampered to the kitchen, leaving the pair behind. Yuuko curled back up on the divan as Aslan gazed upon her, his dark eyes twinkling with such humour. "He is a gentle soul," rumbled Aslan.

"Yes, he is. A little stiff but such a great cook," tittered Yuuko, amused. "I had not expected to see you again, Great One. Will you be staying long?"

"Ah, I am passing through as usual." smiled Aslan in that fatherly way. "I have been keeping busy, watching the worlds, growing new ones. And letting the Children choose their path." Aslan laughed, a deep rich booming sound as Mokona scampered up to the top of his head and played with his ears. "And very well to you, my little friend."

"Mokona is king of the world!" proclaimed Mokona and both Aslan and Yuuko laughed at the inside joke.

Hours passed as the pair shared stories. Watanuki kept himself busy providing food for Yuuko and her guest; apples, wine, cheese, bread -- things he had not expected the majestic lion to eat. When the hour grew late, Aslan nibbled the last of his bread and said, "Thank you for the visit, young one."

"No, thank you Great One for giving your time." Yuuko smiled as the great lion embraced her, her head resting on his shoulders, a great paw wrapped around her waist in a truly human gesture. "Be well, My King."

"And to you, a pleasant life, Daughter of Eve." Aslan and Yuuko released each other and Aslan turned to Watanuki. "Son of Adam, live your life to the fullest."

There was a sound, like the chimes on the wind. And then, the great lion was gone.

"Well!" proclaimed Watanuki. "That was certainly interesting. I thought he was here for a wish for a little while there Yuuko-san."

Yuuko smiled mysteriously. "When you hold the world in your hands, you have no need for wishes. Only to see them filled by the hands of ones children."

"Eh?" inquired Watanuki but Yuuko waved him off.

"Go home Watanuki. There's a test you have to study for."

As Watanuki made his hasty escape, school bag in hand, Mokona leapt to Yuuko's lap where she stroked him between the ears. "Oh Clow," she sighed, her eyes locked on a memory that seemed to play out before her. "you already know this, but He does check in every so often. You'd be glad to know that He still watches you."

As Yuuko got up and the lights turned off automatically, there seemed to be a faint outline of a being who was smiling gently as a younger Clow and a young Yuuko played with its meat-bun like being. "Puu," it said, but the voice was still the same -- warm, gentle and strong. And above it, a grand lion stood, smiling down upon the children.


End file.
